I Don't Know if I Can
by Glamourfoxie
Summary: One-shot about Kurt being super nervous about himself and Blaine getting further than just kissing. -Yes I suck at summary's! Shhhh! Just come!


**A/N: I. needed. SMUT! –Oh, Um… Hey! This is a little one-shot that I made. I had the idea, when I was watching a perverted Danish show with a lot of music and stuff, called Ørkenens Sønner, with my daddy. (Yes I am watching perverted tv with my dad… Even though it might be kind of weird!)**

**The idea started to take form next thing I know is that my fingers are flying over the keyboard to get it all down. –I know that it is kind of short, but it's there and I hope that you like it! :D**

**Please enjoy and review?**

_I Don't Know If I Can._

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's chest and gave a gentle push. "Lie down." He whispered and planted a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Kurt did as he was told and let Blaine's hands push him down on the bed's sheets, but inside, his brain was screaming and refusing to shut up. _OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! This is… I don't even know! This is not going to work! I'm going to do something stupid! I'm not gonna be able to… I am NOT gonna be able to hold it back if it ever even get's to that! This is not good! This is SO not good!_

Kurt suddenly felt a strong hand on his hip, his thumb finding its way under the hem of Kurt's shirt, caressing the skin under there. _I should run! This is so not good! I can't…! _Kurt thought, but he only winced slightly.

"Are you okay Kurt! Am I going too far?" Blaine asked with concern when he felt Kurt wincing under him. Blaine looked at his boyfriend whose eyes were squeezed shut.

"I… Yeah… I was just…" Kurt started, but didn't finish, since he couldn't find the words.

"Kurt. Look at me." Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's hip and brought it to his cheek instead. He locked eyes with his boyfriend, when he opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine. "Are you sure I'm not going too far? I know you said it would be okay for me to blow you, but if you are getting uncomfortable about this, then it's okay, I'm not gonna judge you for it! We'll just stop if you don't want me to!" Blaine didn't break eye contact for one second while saying this.

"No. I'm just… Nervous… That's all." Kurt sighed. "I promise." He said with something that was supposed to be a smile, but most of all looked like some sort of weird frown. _Maybe I will actually be able to do, without coming my brains out after one minute!_ Kurt bushed over the words he had just said in his mind.

"If you are sure? You have to TELL ME if you need be to stop though, okay?" Blaine said with a smile before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's, both teens' eyes falling shut. Blaine let his hand slide from Kurt's cheek and down his side to rest on his hip once again.

_Is that his tongue! _Kurt thought, his eyes opening wide with surprise. _Yes! That is most DEFINITELY his tongue! Open your mouth Kurt Hummel. OPEN your mouth! That's it. Good boy._ Kurt let his eyes fell close again and nervously responded to the kiss.

_Why did I NOT get his shirt of, before I pushed him down on the bed? _Was the only thing Blaine could think when he quizzically tucked at the hem of Kurt's shirt, asking for permission to remove it.

Kurt didn't know what to do. _What am I… Should I just… I could… But what if… I should probably… Be he didn't… Okay he did… He's still kissing me… HOW IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING THAT IS SACRED, AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK STRAIGHT WITH THOSE LIPS AGAINST MINE! _Kurt's mind was fuzzy and he didn't even realize that he granted Blaine his wish, by lifting himself up so that Blaine could remove Kurt's shirt, almost without breaking the contact of their lips, however he managed to do that.

Blaine let one finger run down over Kurt's torso and Kurt flinched visibly. Blaine pulled his hand away and released Kurt's lips, lifting himself over Kurt and looking down at him.

It was a short moment before Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at the boy standing over him. He smiled at him and tried to hide how nervous he actually was.

"You're beautiful, Kurt." Blaine said with a tender smile and leaned down a placed jet another kiss on the lips, of the boy of his dreams. "Just relax, 'kay?" Blaine whispered as he pulled away and rose to all four again, looking down at Kurt.

"I… I don't know if I can!" Kurt whined desperately before pulling himself up, to kiss the older boy on the lips. Hard. As if he was hoping to drown a bit of his nerves, in the sensation he always felt when his lips where pressed against Blaine's. Gently, hard, however; every time his lips where against Blaine's, the sensation was there.

Blaine smiled into the kiss and gladly obeyed when he felt Kurt pulling him down by the neck. Before Blaine landed, his knees slid in the sheets, causing him to land flat down on Kurt, pressing their erections together; this cause Blaine to moan, while Kurt whined.

While their lips had been parted, Blaine felt that it was now or never. He started by placing one feather light kiss on Kurt's neck. _He didn't wince. That's a good sign, right? Right! _He placed another kiss, this time a little less light; just underneath the spot he had placed the first one. This time Kurt let out a soft moan and moved his hand, from his boyfriend's neck to tangle his fingers into the dark curls. _This is… This is going better than I hoped._ Blaine thought as he started a journey of kisses down Kurt's body.

_This is feeling waaay too good! _Kurt's mind screamed. He felt Blaine's breathe spread over his skin every time he felt the sweet pressure of Blaine's lips against his skin. Kurt threw his head to the side and groaned when he felt Blaine's lips and warm breathe spread on his hipbone.

Blaine licked one straight line from hipbone to hipbone, right over the waistband of Kurt's jeans and then looked up at Kurt's face, stilling his kisses, wanting a sign that it was okay for him to go on.

Kurt opened his eyes slightly and looked down at Blaine, who was looking back up with eyes that asked the question that Blaine wanted to ask. Before Blaine got to ask, Kurt opened his mouth and tried to say something, but his throat refused to make any sounds. Experiencing this, Kurt closed his eyes and nodded instead, confirming that Blaine could go on, though he was using all the force in his body, to convince himself that this was going to be okay, _I'll just… Just because I have some… Problems… On my own… Doesn't… It's gonna be okay… I can make it! I'm not gonna do it so fast, it's gonna be okay!_

With a faint smile, Blaine reached for the button in Kurt's pants, undid it and pulled down the zipper. Standing on his knees, Blaine gave Kurt's hip a gentle pat. Kurt, however his mind was STILL screaming, lifted his hips. Blaine tucked down Kurt's pants and boxers in one shift movement.

A small sigh fell from Kurt's lips when his erection was released from the pressure. He squeezed his eyes tighter and felt Blaine's hot breathe on his cock. Kurt gasped in surprise when he felt one of his boyfriend's hands grab his hip hard and felt the other hand wrap around the base of his exposed cock and took the head into his mouth. _OHMYGOD! THIS IS NOT GONNA LAST LONG!_

Blaine let his head move slowly forward, stretching his lips around Kurt, going as far as he could, before pulling back again and then repeating this movement, slowly picking up speed.

"Hnnnnngh! Blaine!" Kurt breathed, one hand lightly tucking at curls while the other clenched in the sheets. _OHMYGOD! How on earth is he so good with that tongue! Quit being so fucking amazing at that! I'm not gonna last long of you keep on using your tongue like that! So. WET! And so HARD!_

Blaine relaxed his tongue from where he had had it pressed it hard against the underside of Kurt cock, and swirled it around Kurt instead, causing Kurt to moan. Loud. Deep. And RAW.

"Blaine… Please… I'm…" Kurt couldn't form any sentences in between the moans and Blaine didn't seem to stop making them fall over his lips. "I'm… Blaine! You should… I…" But Blaine didn't move, he just tightened his lips around Kurt's cock as he was pulling his head back, scraping his teeth against the head, making Kurt tumble over the edge and he came. Hard. Down Blaine's throat, who just swallowed the whole stuff.

When Kurt came down from his high and he felt Blaine release him and tucking up his pants, he tried to catch his breath before opening his mouth to speak. "I can't believe I just did that." He said and threw his hands over his eyes. "I can't believe I just came after about TWO MINUTES! This is probably the most embarrassing thing I've ever done! I knew this would happen! That's why I was so damn nervous! I CAN'T BELIEVE I-MMMPF!"

Blaine had enough of Kurt's rambling and decided to take matters into his own hands, shutting him up by kissing him on the lips. "Shut up, would you?" he said when he released his heavy blushing boyfriend from the kiss. "There's nothing wrong with coming early! You know, I just see it as a compliment, that I was good enough to actually take you over the edge 'That fast'." Blaine said, placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead. "And you know, we could always do it again if you want." Blaine smirked.

"Can't we just… Take a shower? I feel dirty…" Kurt said with a smile.

"If that's what you wish, I will obey, oh Mr. Hummel!" Blaine teased and got up from bed and offered his hand to Kurt, pulling him to his feet a little too fast, almost causing Kurt to trip, but landed in the arms of his boyfriend and blushed slightly.

_I have the most wonderful boyfriend on earth. No doubt. _Was the last thing Kurt thought before they went for a shower.


End file.
